The Magic of Christmas
by dancergirl8295
Summary: Holiday one-shot. How Alicia Rivera lost the magic of Chirstmas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

6 year old Alicia Rivera was baking special sugar cookies with her mother on Christmas Eve. She got out the Santa hat cookie cutter and pressed it into the dough with all her might. When she lifted the cookie cutter she saw a perfect Santa hat that Santa would love for sure. The cookie looked quiet boring though, she thought for a moment then realized what it was missing. She quickly ran over to her mother and told her.

"Mommy these cookies…..they need sprinkles to make them sparkle for Santa." Alicia said her brown eyes were wild with the excitement of giving Santa the best cookies on the block. Her best friend Massie always said "My mommy said Santa said I gave Santa the best cookies on the whole street and possibly in the whole state of New York."

"Honey we don't have any sprinkles but there is icing in the refrigerator." Her mother said wiping the flour off her flawless face.

"But mommy." Alicia whined. "Icing doesn't sparkle like sprinkles."

Her mother paused for a moment it was Christmas Eve she knew it would be busy but she didn't want to disappointment her daughter on Christmas. That is not what a good mother would do.

"Alright grab your coat let's go get them sparkling sprinkles." Her mother said then smiling down at her 6 year old. Alicia's eyes widened then she went racing into the livind room to find her coat.

Alicia went into the living room to grab her coat but looked over at the TV and noticed Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer was just starting. Her favorite Christmas movie of all time, she ran back to her mom and told her she wanted to stay home and watch. Her mom said ok and told her she would just be ten minutes.

Alicia went back to the living room grabbing her pink bean bag chair then setting it right in front of the TV. Her dad was snoring behind her on the living room couch but she ignored him.

Rudolph ended and Alicia noticed her mom was not home yet. Her mom said ten minutes and she knew Rudolph was longer than ten minutes. She quickly woke up her dad and told him what was wrong. He quickly got up from the couch and told me to grab my coat.

We started driving and Alicia's dad was making phone calls to everyone he knew. About 2 minutes away from the store her mom was supposed to be they saw flashing police lights. Her dad pulled over towards them and told her to stay in the car. Alicia did what she was told and just sat there watching her father talk to everyone there. He got back in the car and they drove to the hospital.

Alicia didn't know what was going on she tried to ask her father but he didn't answer he just kept driving. She didn't know what was happening her mom was supposed to be home making cookies and waiting for Santa to come.

When they arrived at the hospital, Alicia's dad sat her in the children's waiting room and told her he would be right back. She nodded then looked around and saw no children to play with. So she sat building the blocks into a high tower and waited for her mom and dad to come out and take her home.

A little while later her father came in with his head down, he looked like he had just been shot. Her dad looked over at Alicia and locked eyes with her, his hazel green eyes started to water.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alicia asked running over to him. "Where's mommy?"

He picked up the light 6 year old up from the ground and hugged her tight.

"Honey mommy isn't coming back." He chocked out. Alicia pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"When is she coming back?" She asked tears now rolling down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with her tiny pink cashmere sweater sleeve.

Her father sat her down and explained to her that her mother wasn't coming back. She sobbed and told her dad her mom was coming back. She told him that she was going to come back and they were going to bake the best cookies on the block. Then her mom would open the I-love-you-mom necklace Alicia bought her at the Santa shop at school. Her dad just held her as she cried and told her dad what her and her mom were going to do.

A couple hours later they were back at the Rivera Estate. After they had to drag Alicia out of the waiting room with out her mother, Alicia was screaming at the top of her lungs the whole way home. When they were back home and Alicia was out of tears to cry her dad took her to her room and placed her gently in her bed. With out any words he left the room and flicked off the light.

Alicia laid there in her canopy bed hugging her stuffed dog Moose. She saw the list she made for Santa sitting on her night stand. Her mom always told her to leave the list by her bed at night then that night Santa will come and make your Christmas wishes come true. She read down her list again…

**Barbie dream house**

**New princess dress up clothes **

**New pair of UGG boots**

**A kitten**

**A new stereo **

**The Polly Pocket two story mall**

**The new DS**

**Fashion Designer game**

**Cashmere sweaters**

**New Ralph Lauren outfits….**

After reading some of her list she crumpled the list then threw it in the trash. She got a new piece of paper then quickly wrote down her Christmas list.

**Dear Santa,**

**You don't have to bring me that new Ralph Lauren dress I wanted so bad. Right now if you could just bring my mom home that would be the best Christmas present ever. Thank you Santa!**

**Love,**

**Alicia **

After she was satisfied with her letter, she set it down on her night stand then turned off her lamp beside her bed. She instantly fell asleep and all she hoped was that Santa would see her letter then make her Christmas wish come true.

Len Rivera walked into his daughter's room after he knew she was fast asleep. He and his wife always would go into Alicia's room to check her Christmas wish list. His wife always wanted to make sure everything thing was perfect on christmas so Alicia would always believe in the magic of Christmas. But when he walked over there he didn't find Alicia's list, he found a letter that she wrote. As he read the letter tears started to fill his green eyes because he knew that this Christmas wish wouldn't come true this year.

The next morning Alicia woke up running fast down the spiral steps then into the living room where she found tons of presents under the tree but there was no sign of her mother.

"Mommy!" Alicia called several times throughout her huge house.

"Alicia." Len Rivera sighed running his head through his hair. He knelt down so he was face to face with Alicia.

"Daddy I asked Santa in the letter I wrote last night and Mommy said Santa makes any Christmas wish come true." Alicia explained to her father.

"Alicia, Santa can't make those kinds of wishes come true, he only makes toys." He said looking Alicia straight in the eyes, holding her hands and saw she was about to cry.

"That's not true Santa helps any Christmas wish." Alicia said fiercely pulling her hands from her dad's grip.

Again Len Rivera explained to his daughter that her mother wasn't coming back. Although Alicia didn't believe him at all, she told her father she understood then went back to her room. Without a single present unwrapped.

She didn't open one present that year and every year Alicia's list would be a letter telling her one true Christmas wish. Even when she stopped believing in Santa she still wrote the letter.

As she grew up and her friends, family and even her boyfriend Josh Hotz would give her a present but she wouldn't accept it. When she made her Christmas sugar cookies she would never put sprinkles on them. Her I-love-you-mommy necklace she bought for her mother sits on her night stand every Christmas. And her letter would sit right next to the present.

Because on that Christmas Eve Alicia had lost the magic of Christmas.

**That was my very first one shot so sorry if it wasn't that good.**

**Review and tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
